The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a stack type image sensor.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices that convert an optical image into an electrical signal. An image sensor is typically used in, for example, portable terminals, digital cameras, display devices, etc., and thus is manufactured to be small in size. In order to reduce a size of an image sensor or increase the number of image sensors mounted on one substrate, stack type image sensors in which one substrate is joined to another substrate may be used.